


Susţine

by theprettynerdie



Series: Belnades & Belmont [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettynerdie/pseuds/theprettynerdie
Summary: Sypha's world has been turned upside down. Trevor is there to help turn it back.Set in the immediate aftermath of season 3.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Belnades & Belmont [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657162
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Susţine

The wagon ambles through the deserted streets of the town, cutting through the heavy layer of smoke that fills the air in the aftermath of battle. Trevor sits, staring straight ahead, ignoring the way the smoke burns his eyes and lungs. Sypha leans against him, clinging to his arm, trembling steadily. 

Up until this point, evil had been an ambiguous sort of thing in Sypha’s mind, embodied by night creatures and vampires and all manner of enemies easily (and sometimes, as was the case with Dracula, not so easily) dispatched. Fighting it all was an _adventure_.

But now? Now, she doesn’t know what to think about the world she thought she knew. She’s known vaguely about what constituted _evil,_ but only now does she realize just how nebulous and incomplete her conception of it was. A demon from hell, driven by pure instinct to maim and kill, is something she can wrap her head around. A man driven to murder and torture, not by instinct or madness, but by the _pleasure_ of it? An entire group of men— _men of God!_ —driven to murder countless innocent people for a spell? That isn’t something she’d ever even considered. 

It’s an evil that Trevor, meanwhile, knows all too well. Since the age of twelve, he’s probably seen more of this sort of evil than he has demons or vampires. While Sypha is horrified and broken by the Judge’s actions, Trevor is merely angered. Anger is something tangible to cling to, a driving force propelling him ever forward. It’s also easier to manage than despair. He’d learned that long ago. 

_Sypha,_ though. Sypha has not.

So he wraps an arm around her quivering shoulder and squeezes gently. Sypha lets out the shuddering breath she’d clearly been holding inside for several long minutes, then settles against him. They remain like this for several hours, without a single word passing between them, until the wagon is far away from Lindenfeld and they can no longer smell the odor of rotting flesh and the stink of the Priory’s wicked magic. Only then, finally, do they stop the wagon for the night and unpack the small amount of food they’d scavenged before leaving town.

They sit closely, so closely that their arms shift against each other as they eat. Sypha tries not to think about what will happen when she closes her eyes to sleep tonight, convinced that when she does so, all she’ll be able to see will be those rows of little shoes, or the faces of all those innocent people consumed by hellfire for no reason at all.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, breaking the silence between them.

“What for?” 

“When we met, you were mean and sad and angry, and I belittled you for it,” she replies, turning to look at him. “But I didn’t know. I didn’t realize why. But now I think I do. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” he says. “You were better off not knowing anyway. How evil ordinary humans can be. Just how many fights end in defeat instead of victory.”

“I was a fool.”

“You know, a couple of months ago I might’ve said the same thing about you. But those few victories we have in life…they rely a lot on optimism. On believing in something good and just. Sometimes that’s hard to see when…when pain is all you know.”

“Trevor—”

“You’re not gonna give up, Sypha,” he says firmly, taking her hand. “I won’t _let_ you.”

She smiles. It’s a weak one, but it’s the brightest thing Trevor’s seen all night, and it warms his heart just a little.

After supper, the two of them climb into the back of the wagon to sleep. Trevor holds Sypha close, ignoring the cold of her icy feet as he presses kiss after kiss to her cheek and forehead and shoulders. He’ll keep her strong; even if he has to be strong for the two of them combined, he’ll do it. He can’t bear to think about Sypha without the confidence and idealism that define her. He won’t let her fall into the darkness, won’t let her lose that spark.

He won’t let her become _him._ Bitter, resentful, and mean—he doesn’t want to imagine Sypha that way, he _can’t._

Because dammit, he thinks he bloody well loves her.

Shit.


End file.
